powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Karen Akiyama
Karen Akiyama is the Student Council President of the entirety of the High School level of the First Psychic School, and one of the Elite Seven. In terms of technique, she outclasses all the other members of the Elite Seven. Not too long ago, she altered the properties of her telomeres, and functions surrounding them, making her ageless. Appearance Karen has has very long black hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and a slender form. She can typically be seen wearing her Augusaari High School uniform, of a white shirt, red bow, brown wool vest, and a brown skirt. With black shoes and black thighhighs. Personality Karen is your typically responsible, reliable, and hardworking school council president. She doesn’t work for recognition, but always has an earnest work ethic in everything she does, even her hobbies. Karen enjoys reading around biology, chemistry, and physics in order to better understand her powers and the world around her. She started this hobby when she was eight, and has many books of all levels and difficulties about them. But this hobby is what lead to what she calls “her greatest mistake.” Karen became scared of aging and dying after watching her grandma pass away from old age. She altered the properties of her body in an experiment, and made herself ageless. She believes this was a huge mistake, but doesn’t want to undo it, as she’s become addicted to the idea of being ageless, and calmed from the fear of aging. Background Karen's parents, her Japanese father and English Mother, met in London, while her father move there for a year for business reasons. They fell in love, and Karen's mother moved back to Japan with him. Four years later, they were married, and Karen was just born. Karen, like all psychics with high potential, displayed a level of intelligence beyond their age. Her parents didn't think anything of it at first, and she went to nursery for the first time as normal. But Karen found it difficult playing with the other children. As this trend went on, her parent did become concerned, and her mother went with her to the nursery one day to try and encourage her. Karen slowly began to join in, after three weeks of her mother's encouragement. From then, Karen go used to the other children, and played "normally". When Karen was five, she started to show unusual powers, as one day the ground began to liquefy beneath her as she was bawling her eyes out after falling off a swing. Her parents were confused by this, but just tried to forget about it, after finding no explanation. Event like this occurred infrequently over the next two years, but by now, the Faraday Isles have been created, and Psionics was a recognized things. Her parents now had a good idea Karen was psychic. Karen moved to books, as she grew apart from normal human children, possessing intellect years beyond theirs. This is when her reading hobby began, as she began to study everything and anything. They told Karen what she was, and that she had "powers". Instead of being frightened, they tried their best to continue to raise her, and raise her in a way to respect her powers. After hearing about her powers, Karen was intelligent enough to try and figure out how to use them; which she did. Although unsure what powers they were, she was making progress. When Karen was ten, her parents found out about the newly founded "Shepherds" of the Faraday Isles, and called them, to see if they could help her daughter. Karen had managed to get respectable control over her powers, even without knowing exactly what they were. As requested, a team came to help identify her powers, equipped with a full PICT Power Assessment kit. They found out Karen elemental manipulation, property manipulation and the early stages of biological manipulation. Her parents were happy to finally found out, if not now a little worried by the power of their daughter. Karen was ecstatic to finally found out, and began to read everything about them- books, webpages, you name it. She focused her reading hobby toward to academic, and her powers and techniques developed. When Karen was twelve, her father had found a new job on the Faraday Isles, and hoped it could be the start of a batter life, and a way for Karen to find help and guidance. They moved over, and Karen immediately loved her school- nearly everybody had powers, and there was no hesitation in showing them off. Karen played hard and trained hard with her new friends, but also but her head down and studied hard, and actively sought more duties, becoming top of her class rapidly. By the age of 14, Karen had read into college level biology, chemistry and physics. One day, her friends started theory-crafting about each other's powers after two of the current Elite Seven had a match on local television. Certain things were brought up, and one of those things was “aging”. Karen heard this, and the seed of temptation was planted. Around this time, Karen watched her Grandma pass away in hospital, purely from old age. Karen had an unusual reaction to this, and started to become frightened of aging, and dying. Thinking back to her friend’s conversation, Karen believed it would be possible, as age was just another “property” of the body, but she felt like she shouldn’t go messing around with such things. Eventually though, Karen found herself reading specifically into the aging process of the body- subconsciously looking for books relating to it. Karen gave in, and started experimenting, and altered properties of her body. It lead to her not only making herself looking more beautiful as a first experiment, but eventually, making herself ageless. A year later, she began to believe this was a huge mistake, but doesn’t want to “undo it”, as she’s become addicted to the idea of not aging. During her fourteenth year, it was now that Karen had fought her way into being an Elite Seven. Her ingenuity, insight, and powers over properties and elements going unmatched. As she mixed and messed around with the properties of the elements- burning ice, liquid ground, diamond hard water, electrifying punched, e.t.c. -, she gained the epithet "Mix-tress". After entering High School, Karen studied her way to the top, and in gained the admiration of a bulk of the student body across all the Faraday Isles. She was quickly elected as the Student Council President at the end of her first year. Powers Karen is a powerful young psychic, with powers that let her play with the elements and their properties, and even has powers over biology. She's a very intellectual girl, who has a keen insight into combat among other things: *Combat Perception *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes Her main powers are powerful abilities, and she knows how to use them. Being able to manipulate biology and the elements are great enough abilities, but the "main" feature of Karen's powers is being able to manipulate the properties, of currently at least biology and the elements, as she pleases. Karen possesses a high level of skill when it comes to techniques. Mixing and altering properties as she pleases at a whim. *Limited Biological Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Property Manipulation **Here are some random examples of her feats: ***Never letting ice melt, to keep her drink cool, ***Making the air searing hot, ***Turning the ground into liquid, ***Making fire drench her opponent, ***Making the air electrocute her opponent, ***Walking across water, ***Making rain super light, so it floats in the air, then making each drop hugely resistant to changes in motion, to the point they're immobile- thus trapping everyone caught outside in place, ***Making a low-quality diamond higher quality, ***Making her body as hard as steel, ***Turning walls, even steel ones, into a liquid, forming a hold, and passing through them, ***Strengthening the structure of a building so damaged, it was about to collapse, so that it didn't, ***Making a pencil sharp enough to cut through a normal brick wall. Through her property and biological manipulation, she has improved her own body to great degrees: *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor *Semi-Immortality *Telomere Regeneration Trivia * Themes ytt7OPrkCSM Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet